


Wrong Again

by MarjorieAlyss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Character Death, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Suicide Attempt, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjorieAlyss/pseuds/MarjorieAlyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something happened that fateful Halloween night all those years ago and Harry can't help but question… Is he actually Harry? And what in the world does Severus Snape have to do in all of this? Creature fic. Warnings (Not all at once but planned for future chapters) : Character death, attempted suicide, abuse, bullying, swearing. (That's all for now I think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wrongs, gratefulness, and death

Prolog: wrongs, gratefulness, and death

Voldemort passes through the Fedalis Charm as if it was never even there. Unlocking the door with a simple Alohamora spell he hears the Potters having a sob story party. The door opens all the way and the eldest male Potter is standing in the hallway wand drawn as the mudblood runs up the stairs to their spawn.

Looking at the idiot before him he can't help but feel slightly grateful at how badly the man had messed up in a completely twisted detached way. His Severus was worth so much more than this piece of brainless livestock could ever be able to. Still, he had made a promise to his young potions master and no one could say that the Dark Lord doesn't keep his word…

"Step aside; I'm only after the boy."

Shock flashes over the man's face but it is quickly replaced with a pathetic glare. He sends a blasting spell towards the Dark Lord and it bounces off his shields, ricocheting back and hitting him. Voldemort walks past the man slumped against the wall due to his own spell and laughs at how pathetic this supposed Alfa mate was.

Potter sends another spell at him; one Voldemort is surprised he both remembers and has the nerve to use. As the weak Sectumsempra grazes his shields he turns around, rage burning savagely in his beautiful brown human eyes.

"How dare you use that spell to protect the whore and her brat without a second thought."

He hisses, ridding the world of the useless pathetic existence of one Lord James Charlus Potter. Turning back around he starts climbing the stairs…

…. He had a brat to kill…


	2. Introductions

Chapter one: Introductions

Harrison "Harry" James Potter stood in the front hall of number four Privet Drive flipping through the mail. Stopping when he reaches the bottom of the pile...

... Someone had written to HIM...

Harry stared at it, his heart twanging like a rubber band. No one, ever, in his whole life, had written to him. Who would? He had no friends, no other relatives... He didn't belong to the library, so he'd never even gotten one of those rude notes asking for books back. Yet here it was, a letter, addressed to his cupboard in elegant green writing as plain and clean as Aunt Petunia had him keep the house.

Mr. H. Potter

The cupboard under the stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Winging

Surrey

He turns the thick, heavy, stamp-less envelope made of yellowing paper with trembling hands. It was closed with a purple wax seal that was unplace-ably familiar to the ten-year-old boy. A coat of arms, it seemed, an H surrounded by a lion, a raven, a badger, and a snake.

"What's taking so long Boy," Uncle Vernon calls from the kitchen where his relatives are eating the breakfast he had cooked but hadn't been invited to eat. "Checking for letter bombs?" He chuckles at his own joke, Harry for the life of him will probably never understand the fat whale's sense of humor. (Not that he would ever want to mind.)

The Raven haired boy walks back to the kitchen, handing his uncle (A large beefy man with watery blue beady eyes, thick blond hair, and not much neck) the bill and postcard that had also been on the mat this morning as he stared at his own mail trying to figure out where his sense of deja vu was coming from.

Not that he was given much time to think before Dudley called (Read: Yelled) attention to said letter. Harry flinches as the envelope is torn angrily from his hands...

... Hopefully this wouldn't hurt too badly...

 

\-- Page Break --

 

A 21-year-old with silky shoulder length black hair, large obsidian eyes, the delicate hands of a pianist, flawless porcelain skin, and a cute button nose sits at his desk in the dungeons writing out lesson plans for the new school year. Or he SHOULD be...  
..... Silky black hair has turned greasy and straggly from lack of care, shining obsidian eyes have dulled to a life-less black that reflects no emotion, pianist hands are stained from potion making, the long fingers deformed from the long hours spent over a cauldron and quite a few times being broken, skin shallow and yellowing from lack of sunlight is littered with scars from dangers both past and persistently present, and a nose once perfect and straight is now a large and jagged beak from being broken and reset improperly a few to many times. But, of course, who would think of anything deeper about 31-year-old Severus Tobias Snape than that he was a git and a Death eater?

No one...

... Not one single person here had cared about him since he was 15-years-old. And even than it wasn't that one single person that was SUPPOSED to care about him. But that didn't matter, he was used to not being cared for by those who society deemed needed to care...

...Why would they?

He was less than worthless after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Well I hope you like this story so far but it's probably to soon to tell and the chapters need to get longer. They will...
> 
> ...Probably....
> 
> The next chapter is going to be the sorting and then things should speed up slightly though the chapters will be sprinkled throughout the years instead of straight through all of it until the fifth year where there will be enough of a change in the story that I don't feel as if it were nearly word for word from the actual Harry Potter series. I should probably add anorexia and cutting to the warnings list at some point....
> 
> ... But now I'm ranting to myself so I'll wrap this up. If anyone has suggestions, comments, requests, or simply wish to guess about some question posed in the story at any time feel free to use the review box or to PM me. Until next time,
> 
> ... Bye!


End file.
